A non-burning type flavor inhaler for inhaling flavor without burning has been known. The non-burning type flavor inhaler has a shape extending from a non-inhalation end toward an inhalation end along a predetermined direction. The non-burning type flavor inhaler comprises an aerosol source for generating an aerosol, a heat source for heating the aerosol source without burning, and a power source for supplying power to the heat source (for example, Patent Literature 1).